Mended
by Jollymonkee5613
Summary: Sequel to Broken. I suggest you read that first. MAJOR JIBBS. Well...I would hope so since that's the point to the storyline. Rated for future content. Oh, the team will be in here plenty too. I mean Jenny is their Mommy after all.
1. Chapter 1

_Dearest Jethro,_

_I'm not normally one for sappy sentimentality but then again you know that, just as you know nearly everything about me. I say nearly because no matter how many times I hinted at it, you never noticed that I was still in love with you. No, Jethro, I do not say 'was' because I have fallen out of love with because I know that it simply cannot be done (something I learned the hard way). I say it because this letter was written when I had the sole purpose of defending you. I'd thrown my life away and I was not about to let that happen to yours because of my mistake. I should be dead by now, Jethro. I will not die slowly at the hands of a disease; I'd rather go guns blazing just as you would. Just remember rule number 18; it is better to seek forgiveness than to ask permission. Forgive me, Jethro. I want you to think of me fondly sometimes but don't you dare name a goddamned boat after me! I will personally come back and kill you. I wouldn't doubt you know that I'd find a way to make good on that promise. I love you, Jethro._

_Forever Yours,_

_Jen_

_P.S. I've added a poem that seems funny to me. You may enjoy it, or more likely it will be wasted on you since you barely know your ABC's._

_Maybe Somewhere,_

_A woman waits, _

_Red hair flaming,_

_Sunlight bouncing off her curls,_

_In desperation she prays,_

_Evening approaches,_

_Lover of her's has not yet been found,_

_Longing fills her as she waits,_

_Even as evening stretches into night,_

_She remains vigilant as ever._

Gibbs froze, hovering over the letter. This most certainly had not been in his basement when he left for work earlier this morning yet here it was. What was even more puzzling was the ink was rather fresh. That suggested forgery but Gibbs knew it to be wrong; that was Jenny's script and her signature. He'd know it anywhere and the scent wafting from the paper was her perfume too. So that was one problem but there was another. Second Problem? Jenny Shepard was dead. What the hell was going on? He glared at the paper as if expecting it to produce answers and suddenly his attention was caught by the poem. His heart fluttered; dare he hope?

_*************Author's Note*****_

_The horrible poem was unfortunately written by me but it was necessary. Major points to whoever realizes the spoiler this gives tot eh next chapter. The poems the clue. Gibbs figured it out and he isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed…just kidding. He IS the sharpest. He still figured it out. Good Luck. Until the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you think Gibbs called us here so late?" Tony mumbled, yawning, half-asleep. It was no wonder he was since it was around two in the morning.

"Good question and why did he insist we have our passports?" Israeli, Ziva David, spoke.

McGee mirrored Tony's yawn before responding. "Guess it's a road trip since we have our bags."

"It definitely is, Timmy. Somehow though, it's got something to do with—with _mommy._" Tears welled in the Goth's eyes as she spoke. She still missed Jenny a lot as did everyone. "But it's good news. I just have a feeling." Abby reached up a hand to wipe at the tears, smearing her makeup in the process.

"I think it just might be, Abbs." The entire team turned to the source of Gibbs's tired voice.

"Might?" Abby's lip jutted out in disappointment; a might made it only a possibility and she wanted a guarantee. Any more bad news and Abby wasn't sure she could handle it.

"Look at this." The letter he'd found earlier was tossed across the room. True it went against everything for him to share personal information with his team but Jenny had not only meant something to him but to them too.

"You were in love. You were who she spoke about often in Cairo. She regretted leaving you. She loved you until the day she—until the day she-." Ziva couldn't bear to even finish her sentence. To say it out loud would make it true and irreversible. Nobody wanted that to happen..at least nobody save Leon Vance most likely and Svetlana had wanted that too but she was no longer of consequence.

"I loved her—still do too. But it's the poem. She wasn't that into poetry and I just didn't get it but take the first letter from each line and it spells; Marseilles." Abby's silver-haired fox explained.

"But maybe it is just a coincidence?" Ziva suggested having regained her composure.

"Yeah, boss, is there anything specific about Marseilles?" McGee added with an uncertain frown.

Not wanting to really explain but finding no other option he decided to phrase it eloquently. "It was the second night in an attic in Marseilles that we first started a relationship."

Everyone seemed to get the hint. Had this been under different circumstances rather than what it was then Tony would have been collecting the three hundred dollars he was now proven to be owed.

"What do you think you'll find?" Gibbs turned to face the Goth full on and look her in the eyes before answering her question.

"I think _we're_ going to find Mommy and we're going to bring her home."

_*************Author's Note***********_

_Well, I realize the two lines in the poem had somehow been reversed but oh well. I hope you like it so far._


	3. Chapter 3

As the airplane touched down, doubts and worries crept into the heads of Gibbs's loyal team. What would happen if Jenny wasn't really here after all? Would Gibbs leave for Mexico and have another breakdown? Would it be the end of their makeshift family? Needless to say, the questions plaguing the teams' minds were not the happiest of them.

Abby was certain Gibbs would lose it.

Tony thought maybe the bossman could hold on but if he learned that the hope he had for the woman he loved to still be alive was in vain…well love had caused stranger things to occur.

Ziva did not know what to think.

McGee was under the opinion the boss would make it…after all he'd made it through his first wife and Kelly's death and had dealt with the grief when he'd thought he lost the director. McGee was pretty sure the Director was gone but he'd never share that opinion with anyone else. He could hear Abby telling him to have some faith in his head, it wasn't hard considering he couldn't escape her voice as she was seated next to him and talking a mile a minute about all the things she was going to tell Jenny and how she was planning things for the team to do together with Gibbs and the Director. Even as they got off the plane , Abby continued talking at the same speed. She only stopped when they pulled up at a building familiar to only Gibbs's memory.

The building that contained that attic.

The attic with so many memories Gibbs had been trying to repress.

Memories he allowed to flow through him.

Cautiously, he drew his SIG and slipped out of the car. Followed by everyone, including Abby even though she didn't have a gun and it wasn't technically confirmed as safe for her to enter the building.

"On your six, boss." Tony, Ziva, and McGee stated in unison, their voices low in volume just in case.

They crept up the stairs as a unit. Pausing in their advance when the stairs creaked before they continued their ascent to the attic stairs. At the base, Gibbs made a gesture and they rearranged themselves with Abby at the rear and McGee in front of her. Ziva was directly behind Gibbs and behind her was Tony.

Gibbs took the steps as quickly as he could while still being quiet.

As he opened the door, he froze. Silently he stepped into the room and he was followed. His eyes landed on a redheaded woman with her back to them. It looked like the Director but when the woman turned would she have those startlingly green eyes that Gibbs adored so much. Would her smile be the one he imagined, her laugh the music he heard in his dreams? He could only pray. And Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not a praying man.

The redhead turned to face them and-

To Be Continued.

_******Author's Note****_

_Aren't I a stinker? Guess you'll just have to wait. Sorry for taking so long._

_-C.E.S._


	4. Chapter 4

And Gibbs was flooded with bitter disappointment as he recognized the face not to be Jenny Shepard's but rather a bartender of a bar he frequented in D.C. This redhead's name was Rachel…Rachel Marnier…maybe…he wasn't sure about her last name but he knew her first.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The silver-haired man demanded, filled with fresh grief and just barely clinging to his sanity.

"Waiting for you of course, Jethro." The brown-eyed woman batted her eyelashes at him and let loose a girlish giggle.

"Why would you wait for me, Rachel?" He was slightly irritable but tried hard not to show it because he'd noticed a gun in the woman's hands. A familiar SIG to be exact.

"I'm not Rachel silly! I'm Jenny. Jenny as in the Director of N.C.I.S., ya know?" She continued to grin at the Special Agent.

"Why would you come here of all places to wait?"

"She told me to. She knows a lot about us, Jethro. She knows the secrets I've kept from you."

"Who? Who knows a lot about—err…us?"

"Rachel Mariner of course." Before Gibbs could respond, he heard a noise coming from the closet. A strangled yell for help. "Speaking of which, I don't need her anymore so I think it's about time I dispose of her for good." There was a click as she loaded the gun and started toward the closet.

Gibbs had a pretty good idea of who this 'Rachel' in the closet was. "NO! I mean..let me, show you how much I love you." He gestured to his gun and started towards the closet.

Rachel beamed and nodded her consent.

The team and Abby exchanged looks. Had he finally lost it?

There was no way to know for sure except…wait…there…Gibbs had signed something with the hand at his side, hidden from Rachel's view.

"Take aim at Rachel just in case." Abby instructed quietly. It was barely heard.

Gibbs pulled open the closet door and there was a collective gasp as the redhead inside was identified as Jenny Shepard. Gibbs pulled her to her feet and pretended to handle her roughly, in reality being as careful as possible not to jostle her or harm her in anyway. He tried to untie her bonds without Rachel's noticing but it failed because out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her finger pulling the trigger, the gun aimed at Jenny. The crack of her gun was followed by the crack of three others; McGee's, Tony's, and Ziva's.

He'd be damned before he let his redhead take that bullet. So he shielded her and wound up with said bullet embedded in his right shoulder which was exactly where Jenny's head had been.

Immediately he gasped and the impact knocked him to the ground, Jenny still in his arms.

Ziva checked to make sure that Rachel was dead as she and the team had intended before the entire team crowded around Gibbs.

Jenny slipped from his grasp and used her untied hands to wrench the gag from her mouth. Throwing it aside, she took one of Gibbs's hands in her own having seated herself on the floor next to him.

"Jethro," She whispered softly, bringing his hand up to her lips. She'd had a lot of time to think about how much she really did love him and she wasn't going to waste another second without him. "You'll be OK." She soothed, bending to kiss his forehead.

"Jen," He choked out. "I love you, Jen, I love you." He managed dryly. His world began to turn to black but not before he heard Jenny whisper 'I love you' back to him.

"He needs a hospital now. Take him. I'll call in some favors and take care of this." She gestured to the room, already pulling out her cell phone.

The team did as they were told, McGee and Tony picking Gibbs up and half-carrying, half-dragging him to the car.

It was luckily a short drive to the hospital.

Ziva spent the car ride ensuring them that Gibbs would make it because it was only a flesh wound but in reality had no idea, she only hoped it was because there was no way she or anyone else could stand to lose him. Abby cried most of the way. The two men were silent.

When they reached the hospital, they found a team of doctors and nurses waiting for them, evidently one of the favors Jenny had called in.

Luckily the doctors and nurses spoke English so they didn't have to speak French. Gibbs was whisked away from them and into surgery to remove the bullet.

**************_Well After Midnight Parisian Time***********_

The team stood outside the room, looking in through the window at the redhead who was clutching their boss's hand. He was out cold but she was talking to him and crying. The doctors said that if he made it past the next six hours then he'd be out of the woods and into the clear.

Tony checked his watch and relieve to see it had been six and a half hours. The boss would be OK. As if to reassure them that he would indeed be fine, the aforementioned patient finally opened his eyes and looked to Jenny.

"Jen, that really you?" Gibbs's voice was slightly hoarse but it was music to Jenny's ears.

She nodded, more tears welling in her eyes.

"Thank God." He breathed, smiling up at her. "I couldn't stand it without you. Just like I couldn't stand it after Paris. Jenny, I think I still love you. Hell, I _know _I still love you." He tugged her hand and brought her face closer to his before bridging the distance as best he could and kissing her softly.

They broke apart because of a series of loud beats that proved to be Gibbs's heart monitor.

"Well that's embarrassing." Gibbs chuckled and Jenny smiled, moving hairs off Gibbs's forehead.

"Why are you always in the hospital, Jethro? Surely you've learned to be careful by now." Jenny teased lightly. The mood turned serious after a few minutes and the discussion turned to their relationship and if they wanted to work it out and try again.

_******Author's Note***_

_This chapter was for ladybugsmomma because I made her wait so long for the last one, lol. Promise I won't do it again. I even have off Friday so plenty of time to work on my stories._

_-C.E.S._


	5. Chapter 5

"It is time." Ziva grinned sticking her head in the room.

The Israeli was dressed in a deep red dress that matched Jenny's hair. Abby came up behind Ziva and pushed her way in. The Goth was typically enough dressed in a black dress.

"I don't know if I can do this." Jenny panicked, gripping the back of the chair she had only recently vacated. "You love Gibbs right? Right. He loves you too. All you have to do is walk down the aisle and say your lines." Abby rolled her eyes and made her way to Jenny, wrapping her arms around her mother figure.

The reassurance was exactly what the older woman needed and she hugged the lab technician back. Abby released her and let loose a wolf whistle as she took in the woman in white. "Gibbs is gonna have a hard time keeping his hands off of you. Bet you can't wait for the honeymoon." Abby's voice had taken on a very suggestive tone.

"Abby, could you please stop shadowing DiNozzo?" Jenny rolled her eyes.

Abby batted her green eyes up at Jenny with a smile. "Mommy, how about you just be quiet and get ready?"

Ziva chuckled as Abby politely bossed the redhead around. It was pretty funny and something that would surely be shared for a few laughs with Tony and McGee as well as Ducky.

Speaking of the Duckman, he appeared in the doorway. "My, Jennifer, you do look beautiful. Jethro, is a very lucky man." He smiled and offered her his arm which she took, grabbing her bouquet of roses with the other.

"I hope he thinks so too." Jenny replied, looking downward.

"Of course he does!" Abby rolled her eyes. "What is with these mood swings, Mother Dearest?"

Jenny did a double take. "Since when have you called me Mother Dearest? I could have sworn I was always Jenny, Director, or Mommy but when Mother Dearest?" She steered the younger woman away from the question of emotions.

"Ah yes, perhaps you can talk to the final Mrs. Gibbs after the ceremony but the wedding planner demands you make it to your places." Ducky interrupted.

Ziva and Abby each gave Jenny a peck on the cheek before heading to the end of the aisle and beginning to process.

Jenny was given the cue and slowly she and Ducky began to process up the aisle.

She was halfway there when she let go of Ducky's arm and hightailed it the other way. The guests' gasps turned into curious murmurs when it became clear that she was making a bee-line not for the door but for the bathroom.

She appeared a few minutes later, her face slightly paler, and took Ducky's arm in her own again. Her now minty fresh breath led Ducky to believe that the woman had just thrown up. He had two possible theories but figured now was not the time to discuss them.

They reached the alter without further interruption and Ducky took Jennifer's hand and placed it in Gibbs's, giving her a kiss on the cheek and whispering a few words to Gibbs. "Fourth time is the charm, Jethro." Ducky grinned and retreated to take his seat.

The ceremony passed relatively quickly and when the newlyweds left the church to head to the reception, they were positively glowing. Or maybe it was just the bride who was glowing. Who knows? Ducky was pretty sure he did.

By the time the bride and groom had reached the reception hall, the guests were waiting. Upon the guests of honors' arrivals, the party immediately commenced.

Abby of course had to take pictures of the couple's first dance.

Jenny spun around slowly with Gibbs, a smile gracing her face. She grinned up at him and he bent his head to kiss her softly. She smiled against his lips before suddenly bolting yet again.

When she came back, Gibbs grabbed her arm, concerned. "Jen, are you OK? What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

"I'm fine." The redhead assured him, reaching up to pat his cheek patronizingly.

"That's only one of my questions."

"Throwing up is a common symptom, Jethro."

"Symptom of what?"

"Pregnancy."

_From the way Gibbs picked up Jenny and twirled her in his arms, kissing her and holding her close, you would think that she'd just told him the secret of life, _thought Tony.

If only he knew.

_***The End***_

_****Author's Note****_

_Sorry for the really long wait. My thumb was injured and I nearly broke it so it was a hindrance. You know, I love my readers when not only do I type with said thumb,I do it on my birthday!_

_-C.E.S._


End file.
